


this is my favorite elvis song

by myhappyface



Category: Homicide: Life on the Street
Genre: F/F, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhappyface/pseuds/myhappyface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis and Kellerman in an all-night diner (of loooooove) (and misunderstandings).</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is my favorite elvis song

**Author's Note:**

> A belated gift for the birthday of one of my favorite people, @entegegenwartigung.

"Trustworthy, loyal, --"

" _Meldrick_ \--"

"-- _brave_ \--"

"A list of things that were true about Lassie is not an argument for an actual _dog_ , Meldrick."

"Have you never experienced true companionship, Mikey? Is that what this is, some kinda jealousy thing? "

"I've experienced companionship, Meldrick, I've been companioned like you wouldn't _believe_. Ask Anne. I'm just wondering what kind of funny business you and Rin Tin Tin get up to after dark, that's all."

"Now, that ain't what I meant and you _know_ it. Why you gotta pervert everything?"

"Yeah, kids these days, huh?"

Kellerman flags down Monica and asks for another milkshake. She's already folded their straw wrappers into accordions and flipped them at Lewis like hockey pucks. 

Lewis huffs and turns to look out toward the window. Petrelli is still in his car. It's day three of alternating eight hour shifts to keep a body on Petrelli 24/7, because he killed his wife and he's about to kill his girlfriend. 

After a few minutes, Monica plops Kellerman's third milkshake in front of her, just as Munch walks in the door to relieve Lewis. 

"Hey, man, I've been here so long this bench looks like my butt, where you been?"

Munch raises an eyebrow at Lewis and then raises his other eyebrow at Kellerman. Lewis scowls.

"Whatever, forget about it. I'm gonna get my contractually-obligated four hours of sleep, I'll see you later."

Munch drops into the booth. Kellerman slurps up the rest of her milkshake and chases after Lewis.

 

"So what kind of dog, anyway?" Kellerman asks, deep into hour three of waiting.

"Always wanted a Labrador, maybe. Big brown one. Most dogs are dumb as bricks, but labs are supposed to be really smart, like they understand more than just their names."

"You saying you lack for intelligent companionship when I'm right here? This is honestly getting hurtful."

"Now, now, Mikey, don't go getting bent out of shape just 'cause you can't meet my needs," Lewis says, smiling, because winding Kellerman up is the game she's best at, but Kellerman doesn't play along.

"Boat's no place for a dog."

"Good thing I don't live on a boat, then, ain't it."

Kellerman frowns. "So I'll see you even less, and when I do, you'll smell like dog. Great."

"Le-- what do you mean, _less_? I see you all the time! I been staring at your questionable mug eight hours a day for the past week!"

"This is work! If you're getting paid not to leave, it doesn't mean anything. Ask an escort, Lewis, geez!"

Kellerman throws a five on the table for Monica and leaves. 

Lewis wanted peace and quiet and got it. It's still a long time before Sheppard shows up to relieve her.

 

Kellerman sits down across from her and Lewis groans, head in hand.

"Look, this has been great, you keepin' me company and all, but I really am working here."

Kellerman's quiet long enough that Lewis lifts her head. She nudges Kellerman's foot with her own under the table.

"Why do you really want a dog, Meldrick?"

Lewis passes a hand over her face, tiredly, but Kellerman's been here as much as her P.I. business allows her away, because she knows Lewis doesn't like lonely stakeouts, because she knows Lewis, and Lewis wants to not just take, all the time. She takes a breath.

"When we were kids, Anthony and me, we were always after our mom to get us a dog or a cat or something, but none of the places we lived allowed 'em. So I told myself, when I was older, when I was on my own, I would get one, but then it ain't exactly fair to an animal, is it, leaving them alone all the hours of night and day. And then me and Bobby, we had that big house but I knew, I _knew_ it wasn't gonna last, no matter how much I wanted it to, and I didn't want a dog I only got to see on weekends. I keep waiting to be ready, man, I'm gonna die dogless, you know what I mean?"

Lewis looks up from her hands, which have clenched around each other without her realizing, and sees Kellerman leaning in over the table, looking -- happier, for some reason.

"What?"

"Nothing, -- nothing. You know," Kellerman says, honestly smiling now, "you know you couldn't nurture a cactus, right?"

"Hey! I have been described as very nurturing! Giardello heard, he'll tell you."

Kellerman taps out a little drum solo on the sticky table and asks, "How much longer we gonna be here?"

"Until it's time to go, Mikey, keep up."

Kellerman kicks Lewis' foot. A little helplessly, Lewis smiles.


End file.
